


Prompt 76  Parrot.     Polly wants a cracker

by jkkitty



Series: MFU 100 prompts [44]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First posted in MFU 100  Prompt #76 second table parrot.</p>
<p>Illya is in a office with a parrot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 76  Parrot.     Polly wants a cracker

Illya was hiding behind the desk in the office he had broken into and was interrupted when the night watchman was making his rounds passed the location.  In the silence he waited for the guard who had stopped outside the office to leave.

Suddenly the quiet was broken by a squawk, “He’s behind the desk, and He’s behind the desk.”

Glancing up to the sound, he saw a beautifully colored parrot in the corner.

“Shih,” he hissed at the bird that looked right at him and squawked again.

“He has a gun, Polly wants a cracker.”

The door opened and the guard stepped in.  “Will you shut up your stupid bird?  I’m sorry we ever taught you to talk.  Every time I come by, you just want some crackers.  Now go to sleep before I wring your neck.”

With that the guard covered the bird, never looking behind the desk.  Illya could hear the guard grumbling about stupid parrots as he closed the door locking it again.

After the Russian was sure the man was gone he rose and headed back to the file cabinet he needed to assess. 

“Polly wants a cracker.”

Illya looked at the covered cage.  Shaking his head, he photo the files he needed as the parrot continued to say, “Polly wants a cracker.” 

“If you want a cracker than be quiet until I am done,” he demanded more to himself that the bird.

To his surprise, the bird said nothing more.  As he finished, he started to head out when he heard.

“Polly wants a cracker please!”

He looked at the crackers on the file cabinet.

 “I did ask you to be quiet and you did so here you go.”

Then he picked up some placing them in the cage. 

 “Now I am making deals with birds.  No way am I going to put this in the report.” He thought shaking his head.

As he was leaving the office, he heard a small, “Polly likes crackers.”

When he met Napoleon outside, his partner demanded.

“What took you so long?  I was going to come looking for you.”

“I had to keep my word and no I do not want to talk about it.”

Napoleon followed his partner to the car, knowing there was much more to the story but also knew it wouldn’t come out until a long night of drinking.


End file.
